Never too Sweet
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: When his superhero boyfriend comes home after a mission, Hiccup always has a very sweet hot chocolate waiting for Jack. Even though Hiccup himself doesn't really like sweet things, he learned how to make it, because he knows Jack loves it. Hiccup/Jack slash HiJack


HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || Never too Sweet || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Never too Sweet

Fandom: Disney/DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, cuddles, Christmas fluff

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless

Summary: Hiccup doesn't like sweets much, but for Jack everything has to be tooth-rotting sweet and with time.

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _Never too Sweet_

Hiccup had never really been a fan of sweets. His uncle Gobber claimed that it was just 'such a Hiccup-thing'. He had always been too serious as a child too. But his hard work had paid off. From the little village he had grown up in, he had earned himself a scholar ship for the most prestigious science school in the US – the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

And while he was missing his friends and father and uncle a lot, he _loved_ that school. Finally, his tinkering paid off and got him acknowledged. He finally found friends who loved the same kind of things as he did; no more bullying for being a nerd. Nerds were the cool kids here.

He had never felt that at home before and he also loved his small apartment. It wasn't much, just one room with a kitchenette and a small bathroom, but it was _his_. And it was enough for Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless being his small, black kitten with the large, green eyes. The two of them had gotten really comfortable in their small apartment and had made it fully their home.

But the one thing that made it _truly_ home was, oddly enough, the one not living there.

Hiccup's boyfriend of two months. Beautiful, gorgeous, mesmerizing Jackson Overland, aka Jack Frost. Because Hiccup was honestly dating a superhero. Which was utterly amazing.

The thing about Jack was that he also attended SFIT. He was also the grandson of Nick St. North, the new teacher replacing Professor Callaghan after the latter had gone batshit crazy and tried destroying the world (yeah, that was a thing that had happened. Some people, Hiccup included, still struggled with the fact that this was actually _their reality_ ). Nick St. North, a very brilliant and inspiring man, was hired to fix this mess. And with him came his grandson. His grandson, who specialized in cryo science – cryotherapy, cryogenics and _building a freaking ice-ray_. The latter was being used by Jackson's alter ego Jack Frost to fight crime with the other superheroes of San Fransokyo. Which, in itself, again, something that gave Hiccup pause.

When Hiccup had first met Jack, he had instantly developed a very stupid crush. The kind that left him gaping and accidentally running against walls because he couldn't tear his eyes off the white-haired beauty. It, thankfully enough, had only taken Jack three weeks to have mercy on Hiccup and asked him out. Jack was, basically, perfect. He was sweet but mischievous, caring and gentle, but also well into roughhousing and getting into trouble. Not to mention, he was gorgeous and brilliant.

After a few weeks of dating Jack, Hiccup came to realize that Jack was also Jack Frost, the hero.

"Hi—ics. I'm cranky, tired and cold. Stop staring holes in the wall and warm me up."

Hiccup blinked slowly and turned to look over to his bed in the corner where Jack was curled together under two blankets, with his head and Toothless' head poking out of the heap of blankets. Smiling, Hiccup went to grab the hot chocolate he had been preparing while getting lost in thoughts. It was something that tended to happen when Hiccup was making hot chocolate, because as a kid, he had _hated_ that stuff. He didn't like sweet things. But then Jack had become part of his life and Jack _loved_ everything sweet. Cakes, cookies, chocolate, hard candy, ice-cream. The more often Jack was staying over, the more sweets found their way into Hiccup's apartment. And when Jack had started to make it a habit to drop by at Hiccup's after a mission, Hiccup had even started to stoke up on the sweets himself instead of having just Jack sneak snacks into the apartment. Because when Jack was hurt or exhausted, he deserved a treat. And now that winter was rolling around, it got really cold – especially for someone with a freeze-ray, because that technology radiated cold. So Hiccup, who preferred a black coffee in the morning, had actually learned to perfect the art of making super-sweet hot-chocolate. The glass was half-filled with chocolate-powder, three spoons full of sugar, everything topped off with a giant heap of whipped-cream. The mere concept of this abomination made Hiccup shudder and fear for his sugar-levels.

But the first time he had managed to make the 'perfect' chocolate – according to Jack – he had received the most beautiful, blinding smile from his boyfriend and that was totally worth it.

"Hard mission, snowflake?", asked Hiccup gently as he sat down next to Jack.

Jack greedily grabbed the mug from his boyfriend and basically emptied the scaling hot thing in one go. Hiccup watched that in mortification while he got comfortable next to his boyfriend. Once the mug was empty, a contently smiling Jack snuggled up to him.

"Ye—eah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I adore the others, but Wasabi is such a scaredy-cat", sighed Jack, burying his nose in Hiccup's neck. "And Honey keeps accidentally... turning stuff pink. She's still working out the kinks on her chemistry. I swear, if she ever dyes my hair pink again, I will freeze her ass to the wall, Hics."

Hiccup laughed softly at that, gently running his fingers through the soft, fluffy pure-white hair of his boyfriend. Jack crawled into Hiccup's lap, cheek squished against Hiccup's chest, nose still buried in his neck. The white-haired boy was freezing cold, but Hiccup was used to it. Instead, Hiccup grabbed the blankets and pulled them closer around Jack. Toothless hissed in protest as he was nearly being squished by the couple, sneaking out of the bed and glaring at them.

"Poor baby", sighed Hiccup, placing sweet kisses on Jack's face.

Jack giggled and tried to doge him. Jack's laughter was Hiccup's favorite sound and especially when his little hero – Guardian, as Jack preferred, because heroes were just those loud fictional guys, but they were guardians, protecting real people – was exhausted and drained, it felt good to know he was the one capable of making him feel safe and happy. Jack sighed softly.

"We need bigger mugs, Hics", complained Jack mournfully. "You make the greatest chocolate _ever_. And I'm still cold. I could drink like another three of them."

Hiccup turned a little green at that thought, his stomach protesting. But Jack was turning those large, ice-blue eyes on him, soft-pink lower lip pushed forward in what was clearly _cheating_.

"One day, you have to introduce me to that summer-camp friend of yours who taught you that kitten-pout", sighed Hiccup frustrated as he peeled himself out of the bed again.

Jack snickered to him as Hiccup headed back to the kitchenette to get the _big_ mug out and make another sickeningly sweet hot chocolate for his overly sweet boyfriend. After all, Jack did the same for him. When Hiccup binge-tinkered, Jack would interrupt him with coffee or sandwiches or reminders that 'the bed was too big and empty without you, Hics, so take a damn break'. It was why they worked, because despite how different they were, they cared deeply about each other, took care of each other and were willing to do everything for each other.

With the new hot chocolate, Hiccup returned to Jack and snuggled back up against his boyfriend.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )! __

_Somehow, this was supposed to just be soft fluff but then Hiccup became a background superhero? I dunno? The universe ran away from me? xDDD_


End file.
